wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Erebid
Erebid 'Appearance' Many HiveWings claim that she is one of the most beautiful SilkWings. Her scales are a glistening violet color, the same shade as the sky during twilight. Her stomach is a lighter pinkish shade, like a cloud during sunset. Her antennae and horns are a deep, dark blue, like the night sky. If one looks closely at her feet, they'll notice her complete lack of claws, as they were snapped off to make her look "extra cuddly." She has small, delicate wings, which look like you could lightly tug on them to rip them off. However, these wings are where her NightWing DNA truly shows, being the same blue color as her antennae, with four-pointed stars dotting the bottom of them, and a huge crescent moon in the center. Her eyes are a gleaming gold color, the same color as shimmering treasures, and her stature is extremely short, even for her young age. Around her wrists she wears cuffs, being made of treestuff and decorated with cutesy butterfly patterns, painted on with tree sap. Hanging off these cuffs are chains made of several layers of silk. 'Personality' Erebid, at first glance, appears to be a happy-go-lucky fluffball, like her appearance suggests. She's always willing to help out, gets along with practically everyone, and shows no aggression towards the HiveWings who practically own her. Of course... this is far from the case. Deep inside, Erebid is slowly dying more and more every second. She wants to be free, she truly does, yet cannot scream out. Everytime she does, a talon is slapped over her mouth before her word's can be truly heard. She doesn't get much sleep, as she always has to address peoples' problems, do to her unfortunate occupation as a "helper." A cute, cuddly mascot for Vinegaroon Hive is all that she's viewed as. She's... truly very depressed, deep down, but she has to hold back all her feelings so she doesn't break down in a sobbing fit out of nowhere. Her HiveWing masters very much dislike it when she shows an emotion other then overly cheesy happiness. 'History' Erebid was the love child of two dragons; one named White, and one named Worm Moon. White was your normal SilkWing, with snow white scales striped with chocolate brown. Worm Moon, on the other end, had black wings with a white dot pattern, for he had NightWing blood. White and most people were unaware of Worm Moon's true ancestry, and was commonly thought to be part HiveWing instead of NightWing. However, when Erebid hatched, Worm Moon's heritage was as clear as day. White thought Erebid would remain safe. After all, the HiveWings worshipped Clearsight like a god, so surely Erebid would be free from any harn, right? White was very wrong. At the age of seven, Erebid was kidnapped, and taken to Vinegaroon Hive, to be a "helper." For the rest of the year, she went through vigorous training, learning how to obey her HiveWing masters, how not to cry, and how to listen to commands, no matter what bizarre thing they were ordering her to do. Once she was eight, she became an official helper. 'Trivia' *Erebid is a genus of moth, which includes her theme animal, the black witch moth. *She exists in the canon timeline. *She was based off another SilkWing on this wiki, Alexandra, so credit to MorphoTheRainWing. Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Females Category:Hybrids